


[Fanvid] Slip

by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris
Summary: The pressure of expectations.





	[Fanvid] Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Elliot Moss (live performance, Deezer Session). Contains assault, blood. Completed 8-19-19.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [128 MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0sliassztb7eyhz/slip.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](https://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/188418492747/).


End file.
